Life After Death
by Lyssa Lapointe
Summary: This is a story in Stevie Rae's point of view of what happened after she supposedly 'died', and how she coped until Zoey came along. More inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the setting in this story. That is all the Cast's.

Chapter One: A New Life

Stevie Rae's Point of View

This story takes place right after Zoey leaves Stevie Rae's dead body and Neferet takes her.

________________________________________________________________________

Neferet took me into the infirmary and gave me some kind of medicine.

"Here," she said handing me the bottle. "This will help the pain." I took the bottle from her and drank it in one huge gulp. After drinking the medicine, I started feeling uncontrollably thirsty. The pain raging in my throat was beyond painful. _I need a drink!_ I wanted to scream. But no words came out of my mouth. I was writhing in agony on the bed, when all of a sudden I smelt a delicious scent. As soon as I caught the smell, I wanted it. I wanted it like I've never wanted anything in life before this. Neferet pressed her bloody wrist to my mouth. _Bloody! _My throat burned. I wanted that blood! But I couldn't! it was disgusting to drink someone else's blood! I had to! The bad side of my mind fought with the good, and the bad side won. I licked Neferet's blood, and it started pouring faster and faster. I licked it again and again and I was filled with a sensation of bloodlust. I wanted more! All too soon Neferet pulled her wrist away from my mouth. The raging thirst that I had before was calmer, but I could still feel it there. Neferet spoke to me and said that I needed to get up and come with her.

"But I'm dying," I said, confused.

"No, you've changed," Neferet explained.

"What do you mean," I asked curiously.

"You aren't dead, Stevie Rae, and you need to come with me. I'll explain later." Neferet took me out of the school, and took me to a depot. I was still a little confused, so I didn't quite catch where we were, but it looked dark and scary and a little more than just creepy. We went into the depot, and Neferet took me through a trap door. When we got down to the floor, I realized that we were in a tunnel of some sort. We traveled through the tunnel for a few minutes, and then Neferet simply sat me down on the ground and left.

"Wait," I exclaimed. "What's going on?!" I was so scared. It was dark in here and I got the feeling that someone was watching me. I heard someone breathing, and turned around to see a pair of bright blood red eyes staring right at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A New Life

"Who, who are you," I asked so silently I could barely hear myself. This creature looked like a normal fledgling, until you got to its bright red eyes. There was also something that seemed strange about the way it acted. It acted like it had lost its humanity and it acted as if it were an animal. A monster. It was just plain creepy. No, it was _scary_!

"I am Venusss," The creature sounded like a snake. I shuddered. "Come with meeee." I was about to protest and say I was quite comfortable where I was, even though I wasn't, when Venus grabbed me. Soon we were running through the tunnels faster than any athlete I've ever seen. It seemed only seconds before Venus stopped and we were in front of a large group of creatures just like her. Venus stepped away from me and toward the group of monster-like creatures. This was very creepy. I saw Elliot, who had died just last month and Elizabeth No-Last-Name who had died two months ago. Or so I had thought. Venus, as I now recognized, was Aphrodite's old roomate.

"You're supposed to be dead," I said, confused. The group of creatures cackled evily.

"So are you," A dark-skinned girl told me.

"Now you will be living with ussss. In here," Venus explained. I didn't want to live here! It was dark and creepy in here. And what would I eat and drink? I remembered the blood that I had taken from Neferet and the curiosity got the better of me.

"What will I eat and drink," I asked. The group cackled again.

"Anyone yoooou want," A girl with black hair said. "As long as you find them yourselves." I was so confused. What did she mean, _Anyone_? I didn't want to eat people! That was disgusting and I was _not_ a canable! Then I remembered again how I had drank from Neferet and how it had calmed my thirst. Then I realized what the girl meant.

"You mean," I started, but couldn't finish.

"Yesss. Now your diet is blood. It isssss the only thing that can keep you ssstrong." Venus said. I was absolutely disgusted, but I knew she was right.

"Where do I sleep?" I asked, sounding like an idiot.

"Again," said Elliot. "Anywhere you want." I looked around. There were mostly just blankets. I certainly did not want to sleep on a disgusting old blanket, but now that I was one of these creatures, I hate to say it, I knew I had to. So this was my new life. Living in tunnels, eating people, and sleeping on nasty old blankets. I wish I would've just died. I wish this hadn't had happened. But wishing did no good now. I was going to be like this forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Nightmares

That night I had horrible dreams, horrible nightmares. Neferet was in my dreams. I saw her turning me into a monster, and me killing all the people in the world and drinking their blood. Even Kenny Chesney! I woke up sweating and crying. I tried to make sense of the awful dream, but dreams were sometimes for no reason and I particularly didn't want to think about it. I got up and decided to go for a walk. As I walked down the dark tunnels, I realized that I didn't know where the exit to this place was. _Oh well_. I though, I would just walk around the tunnels. While I was passing the black girl I had talked to earlier (I think her name is Kramisha), I felt like someone was watching me. I quickly turned around, but all I saw was darkness. I looked again. It was the darkest darkness I had ever seen. The darkness looked like it was moving. _Moving darkness?_ I thought to myself. Who am I kidding? I had gone through a lot in the past day, and I didn't get a good sleep, so I was just a little paranoid. I decided to just try to go back to sleep. As I walked down the tunnel I thought about how this monster I had become had ruined my life. I hadn't even gotten to go to the Kenny Chesney concert! All the things I had planned to do…Wait. I didn't know that for sure! Maybe this creature I had become could still go out. I would ask Venus in the morning. All of a sudden something caught me off guard.

"You're life will neverrr be the sssame." I turned around and saw Elliot staring with his blood red eyes right at me.

"How do you know what I was thinking," I asked. This. Was. Creepy.

"Weee can all do it," he hissed. What?

"Know what I'm thinking?" I asked. He cackled.

"No. We can all read mindsss. And control them." Elliot grinned evily. I shivered.

"Well I can't." I said.

"Of courssse you can. All you have to do is look into someone's mind." I tried to stare into his mind. Suddenly, there were more sounds than just the snores of people sleeping and us talking. _What an idiot._ I heard a voice like an echo of Elliot's say. I scowled when I realized it was his thoughts. _I hate it when people call me an idiot!_ I thought. I guess he heard my thoughts, because he laughed and said,

"Ssssee, you can read minds."

"What about the controlling part?"

"You jussst do the ssssame. Try controlling ssssomeone'ssss mind. But it doessssn't work on otherssss of our kind for ssssome reassson."

"What exactly do you call 'your kind'," I asked. I had just been calling them creatures, but I had been wondering about that.

"Nefereaturesss." He said. "It isss Neferet and creaturesss put together, sssince Neferet made usss and we are sssome sort of creaturesss." I shuddered and remembered how I had dreamt of Neferet giving me the medicine that was supposed to 'help with the pain' and how it had turned me into this, Nefereature. I hated Neferet. Now I knew two things: One: I was a Nefereature. Two: Neferet was something terrible.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Blood

I walked back to my "bed", thinking of a way that I could get un-undead. I had a hunch that the "medicine" Neferet had given to me way really the stuff that made me like this. So maybe…Oh, it was no use. It had happened, so it was going to be like this forever. At least until I die. I cringed just thinking about it. And, also, no way was I going to be able to sneak into the infirmary to get the medicine, even if I could remember what it looked like or what it was called. So I went back to sleep and dreamt the same dream. _Great_. So now I have to have nightmares?! As if being a nefereature wasn't enough. I hated being this disgusting thing.

The next morning, that thirst that I had encountered when I first was changed, as I thought it was because of that, was back. The stinging in my throat was unbearable! I had to drink. "I need to drink!" I screamed at the very top of my lungs. It hurt so bad! Everyone turned to me.

"There are bottlesss of blood in the kitchen," Kramisha said. For some reason this sounded appetizing to me, so I ran into the kitchen with all my might, realizing that all my might was very, very fast, right into the kitchen. I yanked the fridge door open, grabbed a bottle of blood, and gulped it down. My thirst calmed a tiny bit, but I needed more! Disgusted with myself, I grabbed another bottle and drank it. My thirst stopped, and I slowly walked back to where I slept, just waiting for the thirst to come back. When it didn't, I got my answers.

"Why the hell do I have to drink blood all the time," I yelled. Wow! I haven't sworn in like, ever! This thing really changed me. I despised it even more. All the nefereatures cackled like I was some kind of clown show to stay.

"Becaussse that isss all we can have to keep usss healthy and ssstrong," Elliot said.

"WHAT?!" I screamed. Wow. I was never this aggressive. "But that's disgusting! I HATE doing it!" They all cackled again. I was so mad!

"Too bad. That isss all we can have."

"We can't even eat real stuff?"

"We can, but it won't keep usss healthy. We have to have blood onccce a day, or we'll get weak." I moaned, and laid down. This. Was. Horrible.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Walk Through Walls

After I found out that I couldn't drink anything but blood I couldn't sleep. I kept tossing and turning as if I was in the sea. I missed The House of Night, I missed being human, I missed my normal appetite (or at least I let myself think that), and most of all I missed my best friends Zoey, Erin, Shaunee, and Damien. So I got up off the disgusting, raggedy blanket where I slept and went in the kitchen to _think_. And maybe drink some blood. _Anyway! _When I got into the kitchen I saw that Kramisha was in there drinking some blood. I don't think she noticed that I came, and it looked like she needed to be by herself and think, so I quietly started to leave.

"Wait," She said, "you don't have to leave." Oh, yeah. I forgot about the mind-reading thing. Kramisha motioned to the fridge with her hand. "Drink if you need to." I walked toward the fridge and grabbed a bottle of blood. Halfway through drinking it, though, Kramisha started to speak. "You're probably wondering what I was doing here in the middle of the night." She shifted her position, ready to explain.

"I was kind of wondering…" Of course she knew that I was. She can read minds. As can I. As can I! I started looking into her mind.

_Should I tell her? What if she laughsss… _I heard her think.

"I won't laugh. I promise," I said. She smiled at me. The smile didn't look like a sweet, human smile, but it looked evil. I'm sure it was supposed to look like a sweet one, though.

"Well," Kramisha began. "I wasss in here because I couldn't sssleep and I wasss thirsssty. But mossstly I jussst came to think."

"About what?"

"About how to change usss back into normal fledglingsss."

"You can do that?"

"Well that'sss what I wasss thinking about. How to do it." She had a thinking expression on her face. This was nothing to laugh about. This was serious.

"I think I've got an idea…"

"What'sss that?"

"Do you remember when you first died?"

"Not really."

"Well do you remember Neferet giving you a medicine to 'help the pain'?"

"Yesss."

"Well, my theory is that that medicine is what turned us into these creatures. And maybe if we get it into our systems again, we could change back."

"It could be true… But how would we get the medicine? It'sss imposssible to get into the ssschool without getting caught."

"Not impossible…have you noticed that we can…walk through walls?" I smiled.


End file.
